Neal Caffrey-Kyle-Wayne
by spnfandom8
Summary: I'm the first one to react when two bodies come tumbling out of the elevator, yelling, kicking, punching, biting and pinching each other, as well as, yup, Damian just started pulling Jason's hair.


One-Shot

**AN Enjoy. :) **

I grin over at Peter aas we make our way back down the stairs and back to my desk, although our conversation on whether or not I should have gone off book on our last case is interrupted when I hear yells coming from the general direction of the elevators. Both me and Peter freeze as the sounds of yelling and laughter slowly draw closer, our heads turned to the noise, just like every other agent close enough to hear the commotion.

I'm the first one to react though when two bodies come tumbling out of the elevator, yelling, kicking, punching, biting and pinching each other, as well as, yup, Damian just started pulling Jason's hair.

It only takes a few more seconds for two more boys to catapult themselves out of the elevator, launching themselves after the other two boys, each of them grabbing a set of arms and yanking.

I chuckle as Jason glares at Damian with a killer glare on his face, as well as the beginnings of a black eye and a bloody lip, while Damian struggles against Dick as blood drips down his cheek from the split skin on his cheekbone.

"Boys" I say, amusement infused in every syllable.

I grin as their heads snap towards me as one, their scowls and glares turning to grins and laughs as they suddenly turn their assault on me, although I meet them halfway, crashing into them with a grin as I suddenly find myself in the middle of a group hug, being squeezed on all sides.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask once they've all taken a step back.  
"Dad has an appointment with your handler, something of his got stolen and he thinks he knows who did it. He just needs a capable agent to prove it and get it back for him" Tim says with a grin, giggling as Dick darts in for another hug, followed closely by each of my other brothers.

"What the hell Neal?" Peter asks, intruding in on our moment.

"Oh, um, these are my brothers" I say sheepishly, grinning as they possessively pull me into their circle, Jason at my back, towering over me by a few inches, with Dick on my right and Tim on my left, Damian standing in front of me, my arms draped over his shoulders as they all press a little closer to me.

"Brothers?" Peter asks incredulously.

"Yeah. I just, I mean, when you see my dad you'll know why I didn't tell you. I was trying to keep them out of my shit." I tell them, my words reminding me so much of ones that my mom has echoed to me in the past.

"Neal" I hear a stony voice call from behind me, making me grin and break away from my brothers to crash into my dad's chest.

"Hey dad" I greet as I pull away, only to have him pull me back in for a longer hug, making me grin into his shoulder.

"Your mother will be here shortly, she had business to attend to in Paris" he says, an amused twinkle in his eye letting me know just what type of 'business' she's on.

"_Are you sure she didn't take what you're looking for?" _I ask in Dick's native language.

"Yes, i'm sure" he answers with a smile, looking over my shoulder at what i'm guessing is Peter.

"Hello, I believe I have an appointment scheduled with you?" dad says politely, turning me around by my shoulders and leaving his hands there, grounding me as I come face to face with my best friend, the best friend i've been lying to for years.

"Um, Peter. This is my dad, Bruce Wayne" I tell him hesitantly leaning back into him as I wait for Peter's response.

"I gathered" he says, giving me nothing and making me wince at the cold tone in his voice.

"I wanted to tell you, it's just that, can you image the headlines? Bruce Wayne's bastard son, Conman and Thief, Jailed. They are my family Peter, and I didn't want them to be dragged into my shit, sales would have plummeted, their names tarnished, reputations ruined. I mean, they don't give a shit about that, but I do. I didn't wanna fuck up their lives" I tell him, basically pleading with him to understand where i'm coming from.

"Not to mention that any enemies I made would just go after them to get to me, being the unattached, nonchalant, conman with no family to speak of, aside from a partner and a girlfriend was the best thing for me and for them. You are my best friend Peter, and I didn't like lying to you, I didn't want to lie to you, but they are my family." I tell him, wanting, needing him to believe what i'm saying, because it _is _the truth.

"I get it Neal, but you, you kept an entire family from me, for years" Peter replies after a moment.

"I-I know, but I didn't have a choice. I mean, I did, but not really. My best friend, or my family. Telling you about them was something I couldn't risk coming back to hurt them, really hurt them. Keeping them from you was the lesser of two evils. Even though me lying to you hurts you, and it's a breach of trust, it isn't, it isn't going to _hurt _you like it has the potential to for them." I tell him, thankful for the solid presence of my father behind me, his hand coming down to rest on my shoulder as I lean into him.

He's silent for a while, and while he thinks through my words, all my brothers come to crowd around us, surrounding me and our dad as we wait for what Peter will say.

"I.. I understand. I don't like it, and I'll want to know how all of this came about, but I understand" Peter finally says, and a sigh of relief is heard from our whole group, my brothers and father having been nervous for me.

"I'm glad, I was beginning to think I would have to kick your ass" I hear a polished female voice call out, making me snap my head around and grin, enveloping my mother in my arms as she slips towards us, smiling up at me with a twinkle in her eye and what I know to be a very expensive, and very coveted jewel around her neck, making me grin at the familiarity of the sight.

"Mom" I murmur, letting her go so that she can go hug Bruce.

"Um, this is my mom" I say, turning to Peter, who has raised an eyebrow at me, looking back and forth between the two of us.

"I wonder where you got it from" he says sarcastically, and we all know what 'it' he's talking about.

"They haven't proven anything yet Agent Burke" mom says with a smile, turning to give each of the boys a hug, most of which are returned. Damian is still cold with her, not sure whether or not he trusts her, he let's her hug him, but he never hugs her back, although he doesn't refuse the gesture anymore.

"No, they haven't, but you are quite famous for that by now, aren't you" Peter says back, although there's a smile playing on his lips, and from how everything is going, i'm pretty sure he doesn't hate my family.

"You should all come to dinner tonight, El isn't gonna wanna miss this" Peter says with a smile, and I grin, nodding my head and looking around the group to see if anyone is against the idea.

"Okay then, Mr. Wayne, how about you come up to my office" Peter says, and once they are gone I turn to my brothers.

'I think this is gonna be alright' I think right before they mob me, Jason accidentally hip checking Damian, which results in a wrestling match between the two, which results in a wrestling match between all five of us, which results in mom yelling at the five of us and recruiting Diana and Jones into breaking the five of us up. The two of them look confused when we come up grinning and laughing, happiness radiating off of us as we collapse in a pile on the floor, pushing and elbowing until we are all comfortable, waiting for Bruce and Peter to come back.

We talk about everything and nothing, catching up on each other's lives and relationships, all while lying in a pile on the floor of the FBI White Collar offices, limbs tangled and clothes disheveled, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

**AN Thoughts? Good? Bad? Meh? Lemme know what you think. :) **


End file.
